An example of a construction fitting is a scaffold fitting which has two hinged together components which can be located about a scaffold tube. A bolt is held captive by one of the parts of the fitting and may be manoeuvred into a gate in the other part of the fitting and then held in place by means of a nut, typically a hexagonal shaped nut, for instance a 7/16″ or ½″ Whitworth size nut.
Such nuts can be easily undone by a spanner or wrench which are readily available to any person. Unauthorized removal/tampering with scaffold fittings is a major and hazardous problem in the industry and could have catastrophic results. Scaffolding invariably includes items such as tie members, braces and anchorage points all of which are secured with scaffold fittings (also known as clamps) upon which the security, stability and safety of the scaffolding depends.
A further example of a construction fitting is a clip used to secure temporary fencing commonly used around building sites. This fencing, known as Harris fencing, comprises galvanized steel panels having a tubular frame, the tubes being secured in heavy concrete blocks and secured together with a clamp or parallel coupler comprising two pressed steel pieces interconnected with a nut and bolt fastener.
Such construction fittings are susceptible to removal by undoing the nut thereby releasing the fitting from the construction element(s) to which it is attached.